A Lovers Dance
by Aerith72
Summary: This is set after the 7th book. Hermione and Ron are finally together but Ron is acting a little different. What happens when she finds him with another? Why is Draco being so caring and what happens when the two get together?
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so I hope you like it. Please read and review and I promise to get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you.**

He watched them as he hid around the corner.

There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. (625) She kissed him, all because he asked about the house elves. What a stupid, pointless thing to kiss someone about. Harry tried to get them to stop but it was to much for him.

He couldn't watch anymore. The girl he had silently fallen for from the moment he saw her almost 7 seven years ago was kissing someone unworthy of her. She deserved the best and he, Draco Malfoy was the closest to that. But because of his family and past, he had hurt her. He had caused her to hate him and to despise him when all he wanted was to kiss her and make her his. But he understood. He knew why she chose a fool over him and even though it hurt him to think about it, he still loved her and would always cherish till the day he died.

He, Draco Malfoy, loved Hermione Granger a muggleborn.

**A/n. Hey guys (and girls) thank you so much for reading this and i hope you like it.**

**So my name is Shaylin and of course, i'm a huge Harry Potter fan (as well as Twilight. They are both personal favorites). Too be honest i think Harry and Hermione should be together but that is just my opinion. Ta ta for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione Pov

I ran through the barrier, hoping no one had seen, and rushed into the arms of my love. He lowered his head and kissed me with his soft lips. "Oh Ron I missed you so much." I said as I kissed him back. My hands entangling in his long red hair. I felt a tug on my arm and I turned to look at a laughing Harry. I let go of Ron and embraced him. "I missed you too Harry. Can you believe we are back at school? Isn't it great? I'm so happy I get to take all the classes I had missed a…"

"Hermione love. Let's not talk about school right now. We better hurry up otherwise the train might leave without us." Ron said wrapping an arm around my tiny waist. I pushed my trolley full of stuff and Ron helped me load my luggage into the only empty compartment on the train along with his, Harry's and Ginny's.

"Ugh I can't believe I have to restart 6th year all over again." Ginny said Exasperated. Harry, Ron and I plus countless other students had not gone to Hogwarts due to Voldemort taking over. Those that had gone, where punished depending on what house they where in and weren't really taught what they should have been. After Harry had defeated Voldemort, Professor McGonagall had decided to have everyone repeat a year.

The train started and we talked and chatted who the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be and who was over the Slytherin house. Neville and Luna eventually joined us and we were constantly interrupted by students wanting to see the famous Harry Potter. After a couple hours of this you could see him getting annoyed and frustrated at them. He repeatedly apologized to us about them not acknowledging us even though we all had played a huge part as well. Finally, it was time to change into our robes and get off the train. Hogwarts looked the same as it always had and I was glad to be back.

Draco Pov

I sighed causing my mother to stare at me. I forced a smile hoping she didn't see the hurt in my eyes that I had been trying to hide all summer. She turned obviously convinced and we headed through the barrier. A magnificent, scarlet train stood before me, steam bellowing from it. I scanned the many faces of the students and parents outside the train until finally my grey eyes found what they were looking for, her. She was smiling at her friends, her boyfriends arm wrapped securely around her waist. I turned away, not able to handle the pain without anyone noticing. I gave my mom a quick hug before slowly getting on the train with the rest of my colleagues. I walked down the corridor scowling until I found my friends in the last compartment.

"Hey Draky I've missed you so much. How was your summer?" Pansy Parkinson squealed as I opened the sliding door and entered. I knew she had a crush, heck almost every girl at school had a crush on me, but I never really liked her back. Not even as a friend. She was just an annoyance, a fly you just can't seem to get rid of. Pansy, Blaise, and I where the only two people in the compartment. Everyone else that would have been where dead.

"Mother cried the whole time. Father of course is in Azkaban. Me I just slept in and played Quidditch." I sat down by the window not wanting to talk to anyone.

"You still upset about Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise Zabini asked. I thought about for a few seconds before nodding my head. That would be a better reason for me being depressed then the real reason why. I continued staring out the window. Watching the landscape quickly go by until, it was time to change and leave. The train stopped and I got off with the countless other students. As I headed toward the carriages, I caught sight of a certain brunette and redhead, their hands intertwined as they walked. As always I looked away, the pain was getting to be unbearable. This was going to be one heck of a year.

An: Ah poor depressed Draco. Thank you for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione Pov

I sat in between Harry and Ron as we; I mean I, listened to Professor McGonagall as she gave the all too familiar speech about the rules and regulations. "One last thing before I allow you to enjoy your meal. I'd like to announce this years Head Boy and Girl as none other then Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. If you two will meet me in my office after this we shall discuss your arrangements. Now dig in." Food appeared on the table but I wasn't paying attention.

Head Girl. Ever since coming to Hogwarts I had wanted to be one and now I finally was but I would be working with Draco Malfoy. The guy who tormented me and my friends lives as much as he could. This was going to be one heck of a year.

I felt a hand on my back. "Hermione are you okay?" I looked up into Ron's eyes.

"Of course. I just can't believe that I'm Head Girl." I replied smiling to reassure him that I was in fact all right. He smiled and dug into the massive pile of food on his plate.

After awhile, Professor McGonagall sent everyone to bed while Draco and I slowly went up to the headmistress office. She let us in and immediately began talking about the requirements of being Head Girl and Boy. "You are to walk the corridors every night for an hour after curfew, anyone out of their common rooms will have detention. You are allowed to take points off of other house but if I find you abusing this I will replace you. You are in charge of any activities the school holds such as dances and Hogsmeade trips, etcetera. Now for your sleeping arrangements, you both will be living in the Head tower instead of your regular dorms. You will each have your own bedroom but will share a bathroom, kitchen, and a few other rooms. You will start patrolling tomorrow night so I suggest a good nights sleep. You are dismissed." Professor McGonagall handed us a paper and ushered us out the door. I was in shock and disbelief. It was bad enough that I had to work with Malfoy but now I have to live with him. _Why me?_

* * *

Draco Pov

Head boy…With Hermione. Why not just kill me now? Not that I'm mad that I'll be living with her. I'm actually happy and ecstatic but it'll just be more painful for me in the end. Gah.

Finally after climbing flight upon flight of stairs we faced the portrait of a young man and woman in school robes similar to our own. Our new home.

"Password?" The girl asked. I stared at her blankly until remembering the paper McGonagall had given us I skimmed through it looking for any hint of the password.

"Dancing?" An angelic voice answered to my left sending shivers through my body. Hermione and already found it. The portrait swung open t reveal a blazing fire, a winding staircase and many doors leading to who knows what. I smirked as I sat down on one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire.

"Dancing. What kind of password is that? What's next? Hangar?" I burst out laughing but stopped when I realized Hermione hadn't joined me. There was a funny look on her face like she was in pain. She turned her face away from me but not before I saw the tears start to fall.

It took all my will power not to pull her close to me and wrap my arms tightly around her, apologizing profusely.

"Your room is the 3rd to the left as you go up the stairs. The bathroom is the second." Her voice sounded so weak and it cut me deep that I could be the reason for her tears. _How many times has she cried over me? _

I looked away and glanced around the room taking in three more doors and more along the stairs. The sound of a door opening and closing made me look back to where she had just been but I was alone…..Again.

The Pain was suddenly unbearable as I stumbled up the stairs and into my bed, barely making it till the racking sobs were escaping my throat became too much. Like every night in the summer, I fell asleep crying.

* * *

Hermione Pov

Why did the Password have to be dancing? Wasn't it bad enough with my parents? And then for Malfoy to say dancing was stupid. Ugh that boy has some nerves and lately he's been getting on mine. If he knows what's best for him, he'll stay away and leave me alone. And with that I fell asleep thinking of Malfoy's horrific face as I punched him….Again.

I woke to the sound of two boys yelling my name and pounding on the portrait door. I slowly get up and looked in the mirror. _Dang I look hot. This summer has really helped my body. Hmm I don't remember putting that on last night_. I was wearing Red shorts that barely covered my butt and rested dangerously low on my hips. There was at least an inch if skin showing between my shorts and my white tank top. The tank top was low cut and showed a bit of the red lace bra hidden underneath. My whole outfit hugged my curves and showed off the abs I had worked hard to get. The only downside was my hair. I had finally managed to control the huge fur ball when I went out in public but when I wake up in the mornings it was an unruly blob.

I quickly cast a straightening spell and my hair instantly lengthened and unknotted it self. My brown hair cascaded down my back falling a little below my shoulders. I smiled at my work and went to let the still yelling boys in before they woke up the rest of the castle.

"We've been waiting for you for an hour. Why didn't you…Blimey." Ron said, stuttering as he looked over my body. Harry was also staring but in more of a 'Who are you and what have you done with Hermione' sort of way.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Weasel, a Potthead, and a Mudblood." The unmistakable sneer in the voice immediately alerted to me to who it was. Also the fact that he's the only student beside me staying here. Ron's face looked livid and Harry just looked a little annoyed at the person standing beside. I pivoted around to glare at him.

"What do you want Ferret?" I snapped. I was not in the mood to deal with his crap this early in the morning.

"Wow, mudblood it looks like you're not an Ugly know-it-all after all." Draco said sneering at me. "You just an ugly know-it-all slut." I took two steps and punched Malfoy in the face before Ron or Harry could react. "Why you little whore. You're going to wish you never touched me by the time I'm done with you." I just snorted at him.

"Oh I'm so scared. Harry, Ron I'm going to go get ready so I'll see you guys in the Great Hall for Breakfast." I turned my back to Malfoy, gave Harry a hug and Ron a kiss on the cheek before heading back to my dorm to change.

* * *

Draco Pov

I couldn't believe it. I had woken up to the sound of two obnoxious voices yelling at the top of their lungs for Hermione and when i went down to tell them to shut up, I saw hermione looking, Drop.....Dead......Sexy. She was so breathetaking that i almost forgot she was dating weasel. Then of course the usual insults were exchanged but i geuss i went a little too over board because she punched me and man is she strong.

I still stood there in the same exact spot her and her her friends had left me in with my mouth wide open. The sound of the shower running finally jerked me from my trance and i headed up to my room to grab my stuff for when Hermione finally got out of the shower.

Half-an-Hour later i was still waiting outside the bathroom to get. I started banging on the door and the shower finally turned off. "What do you want Malfoy?" Her voice muffled from behind the door.

"I need to get in and get ready too Granger. You probably used up all the hot water with your shower now let me in."

"Not until i finish getting ready."

"You have to the count of three before i blast open this door and i'm not afraid to do it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. One..........Two.......Th" The door finally opened revealing a wet Hermione with a towell firmly wrapped around her body. She brushed passed me and into her room with out even a look in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders and finally took my long awaited shower, though half way through the water did turn cold.

* * *

Hermione entered the great hall and was immediately hailed over the middle of the Gryffindor table by Ron and Harry. She sat down beside them and a grabbed a piece of toast to eat. Ron snaked and arm around her waist all the while eating his breakfast. Professor McGonagall hander her a transcript before moving on to the next person. "Ugh. Double Potions, Transfiguration, and dang it all of our classes are with the Slytherin. No wait we have Herbology with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Great just great" Ron declared, he looked over at his girlfriends list of classes. "Blimey Hermione. Why are you taking all those classes? I thought all three of us were going to be aurors?"

"Actually Ron, I want to become a healer." Hermione stated. She had been meaning to tell him for weeks but the chance never arose. Plus she hadn't known how to break it too him. Harry of course already knew and had promised to not tell Ron, for she wanted to be the one to do it. Ron stared at her in open mouth and did the last thing she expected.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A HEALER? I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE ANOTHER THING WE WERE DOING TOGETHER?!?!?!" He yelled and the whole hall got quiet. Hermione slowly got up, a hurt expression on her face and walked out of the great hall with her head held high. Ron watched her, anger dancing in his eyes. He turned towards Harry and Ginny. "Did you know about this? Did you know that she was going to do this?"

"Ron calm down before I write a letter to mom and tell her all about your childish act." Ginny said glaring at her brother. "Oh and yes we did know, only because Harry accidently read her letter and she caught him. She made us promise not to tell you because she wanted to do it herself you prat. Now go find her and apologize before I give you a real reason to be sorry." Ginny was glaring at her brother. Ron looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. He turned bright red before mumbling a goodbye to Harry and following after Hermione.

* * *

Hermione had gone to the library, the only place she felt a sense of peace but not long after entering a certain red-haired boyfriend appeared. She looked away from him, a frown on her face and a trace of a tear glistening at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Hermione. Will you forgive me?" Ron finally asked sheepishly as he stood beside her. She nodded her head and he wrapped his long, lanky arms around her body, holding her close to him. "I guess I was just surprised is all. It was just out of the blue."

"It's okay Ron. I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how to tell you and well I-I." She couldn't go on for fear of hurting me.

"Well what?"

"I was afraid of how you would react."

"What do you mean how I would react?" His voice started to rise at this.

"Forget I said anything. Come on lets get to close." She pulled out of his embrace but before she could walk a way and hand clamped hard around her wrist and jerked her back.

"No. Tell me what you meant by that Hermione. Oh I swear I'll..."

"I see we are having a little trouble in paradise." A familiar voice came out from the shadows saving Hermione from her doom.

"Go away Malfoy." Ron replied angrily.

"Na I don't think I will." Hermione grabbed Ron's arms to hold him back.

"Come on Ron lets get to class. He's not worth our time." She pulled him through the doors and most of the way to Potions before he finally stopped, causing her to fall back into him. He grabbed her arms and pushed against the wall, his body pressed up against her. Taking out all his anger on her lips, he kissed her viciously before finally pulling away and smiling sweetly at her. Hermione looked up at him, afraid of what he'd do next. This was not the Ron she loved. This Ron was different.

They walked the rest of the way to potions in silence and where in there seats a minute before the bell rang.

"Good morning class. This year in potions I'm going to pair you guys up with someone of the same intellect. Harry you will be the only one working alone seeing as your potion skills easily surpass everyone's here." Professor Slughorn praised Harry as always. Everyone was always warming up to him but what about her. Wasn't she good enough to be noticed as well? Harry wouldn't even have been so good if it wasn't because of Snape and his bloody potion book. "And now for the rest of the class. Neville and Blaise. Ronald and Parkinson… and last but not least Hermione and Draco." Hermione groaned. Great, now I get to spend even more time with that git. "Your new seating chart is on the board. Quickly move to your assigned seats and do the potion on page 5 of you books."

Hermione stood up and moved to the back of the room where her and Draco where to be for the rest of the school year. The rest of the class passed in silence as her and Draco silently moved around each other, quickly finishing the potion and putting things away when finished. For the first time in 7 years, they didn't fight, and Hermione was a little perplexed by this thought.

* * *

AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so busy with school and all. Thank you for all the reviewers you guys and i promise to try and update sooner. So with out further ado. R&R.

Love, Elizabeth. (No thats not my real name i just wish it too be. *Sighs*)


	4. Chapter 3

The day dragged by. Draco had every class with Hermione which seemed to surprise him. He had thought she would want to be an auror not a Healer but then again she was probably more shocked then him about his choice of career. He couldn't blame her.

He thought back to this morning. He had just walked into the great hall when he saw weasel screaming at Hermione and she just got up and left him. Draco looked around and saw everyone just staring at him. The weaselette Ginger or something was talking to her idiotic brother and after awhile he got up and walked out after Hermione. He decided to follow just to make sure Hermione was safe and it was a good thing he did.

He had found them in the library, Ron was gripping Hermione's wrist and glaring at her. She looked frightened and in pain but when he had stepped in, she had looked so relieved. It was the greatest feeling bet then she went and ruined it by saying 'He's not worth our time'. He wanted to believe that she was wrong but there was no hiding the truth. He would never be worth it too her. She was so perfect and so amazingly good that he could never meet up to her standards and still be worthy of her love and devotion. But oh how he wanted to be the one to hold her in his arms and to protect from harm.

Unfortunately for him, things got worse. AS he rounded the last corner to potions, there was Hermione pushed up against the wall with Ron's body crushing hers as he kissed ferociously. All he could do was watch. When Weasel finally stopped kissing her, all Draco could see was fear and surprise etched across Hermione's face.

He couldn't talk or look at her for the rest of the day even though they ended up in every class together and where also partnered up as well. Fate was obviously punishing him for every bad thing he had done and he knew he deserved it.

* * *

Hermione was devastatingly bored out of her mind. For once in the 7 years she had gone to Hogwarts she was bored. She had finished all her homework and had read all her books, and she definitely was not in the mood to deal with this new Ron. She figured she might as well go check out the common room.

She mumbled the password and entered into the common room hoping Draco wasn't there. Unfortunately he was sitting on one of the green armchairs staring in front of the fire staring off into space.

She quietly walked past him to the 1st door near the portrait and silently slipped inside. A gasp escaped her mouth as she took in the room.

The walls were mirrors except for a door at the far corner of the room with a note plaster to it. Hermione walked across the dance floor shocked by the vastness of the room. Finally she reached the door and pulled off the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about your parents and if there's anything you need feel free to ask. I know you gave up a lot to come here and in return for you helping defeat you-know-who, I have managed to provide you this little surprise. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster McGonagall_

Tears were streaming down her face, not only from the mention of her parents but because of the caring gesture of giving her part of her old life back. She opened the door and found rows upon rows of CD's lining the walls. A stereo stood in the middle with another note attached to it.

_Look behind the stereo and you'll find another surprise. It will work no matter where you go magical or non-magical and holds all you need. Enjoy._

A dark red I-pod lay behind the stereo. Hermione carefully picked it up, cradling it in her hand as her tears became steadily faster. She set it down and started browsing the music on the wall. After searching for a few minutes, she finally found something worth dancing to. She slipped it into the Stereo, took of her shoes, pressed play and reentered the dance room positioning her self in the middle of the room. Soon the music started playing and she started her dance.

* * *

Draco could faintly hear the music from the common room, but it was loud enough for him to wonder where it was coming and what type of music it was. He slowly opened the door closest to the portrait and found Hermione twirling and leaping to the music. She looked beautiful with each move she made.

He slipped off his shoes, took off his jacket and joined the dancing Hermione as the chorus started to play. She had her eyes closed and her body leaning backwards. He placed his hands gently on her back pushing her up. Her hazel eyes snapped open and locked onto his gray eyes. They continued dancing always watching one another, only looking away for a few seconds at a time. Draco could see tears in her eyes and couldn't understand why she was crying. Finally the song ended and so did their harmonious dancing but they continued to stare at each other. Eventually Hermione looked away and headed for the CD room.

Draco just stood there watching her walk away, beating himself up for invading on her privacy. _What happens if she questions him? Could he tell her the truth?_

He heard a small sob from the room Hermione had just entered and we went to investigate further. Upon opening the door, he found her leaning against the well with tears swiftly falling off her face.

His heart kept telling him to comfort her will his mind was saying that by doing so, there would be more heart ache for him. He saw a note lying on the floor and quickly skimmed its contents. _Parents? What happened to her parents? What does professor mean by life back? Is this why she was so upset when I made fun of the password? Ugh how could I be so stupid? _

After a long debated battle between his heart and mind, Draco finally sat down next to Hermione and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him all teary eyed, confusion and sadness clearly seen on her face. "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy because the real Malfoy would never even have touched me in the first place."

"Maybe he is tired of always pretending to be the bad guy. What happened to Granger because the real Granger wouldn't be caught dead crying in front of me let alone dancing with me?"

"Maybe she thought it was someone else at first and didn't realize it was you until the end." A sharp pain pierced his heart at her words. He should have known she didn't feel the same way about him. It was just a false hope that maybe just maybe they could be together.

He slowly got up from the floor and headed out the door. Afraid that if he didn't leave soon, he too would start balling his eyes out but before he could walk out the door her voice shakily asked, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you dance with me.?" He shook his head and continued out the door. His eyes glistening with the pain that he she would never be his.

He sat on one of the couches, finally allowing himself to cry as he stared into the never ending flames of the common room fire. Eventually his eyes closed shut as he entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

An hour after the incident with Malfoy, Hermione finally decided it was safe enough to leave the dance room and find Ron and Hermione. But when she entered the common room and found a sleeping form of the detested boy, all she could do was stare at his calm face. In his sleep, Draco Malfoy actually looked nice and harmless. He shivered in his sleep and a tear fell down his cheek surprising Hermione out of her reverie. Upon realizing that she had been staring at him for a couple minutes straight, Hermione quickly left the common room in search of Ron dreading to see what else the new Ron would do.

* * *

A/N Wow I was able to post this chapter up a lot sooner then I expected. And if any one wants to know, the song they were dancing to, even though I never mentioned the lyrics, was 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick.

Well, what do you think it? Was it good or extremely horrible and I should just quite because it is so horrible? Even if you do think it's bad, that's not going to keep me from writing because what can I say. I love Hermione and Draco. Oh and because I am constantly forgetting to add this part I shall ad it know. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN THE PLOT. Oh but I do wish I did.

You know the drill R&R and I promise to write back to you I swear.

Oh and thank you to all who have reviewed this and who have put this in their story alert. It has really meant a lot to me. Good bye my loves.

-Elizabeth


	5. Chapter 4

The days following the incident, Hermione and Draco stayed relatively away from each other. They only spoke when needed to and worked quickly so as to get away from each other as soon as possible.

The first Saturday of the school year found Hermione sitting in the common room wearing a black tank top, white shorts, and black and white running shoes. She had just got back from running up and down the stairs, as well as the whole length of the quidditch field twice and soon she would have to take a sorely needed warm shower. Finally after staring of into space thinking of absolutely nothing, she got up and headed towards her room.

She peeled off her sweaty clothes and wrapped a red towel around her body. Her room was all red and gold with a huge canopy bed in the middle. Her trunk rested in front of her bed and a mahogany desk lay against the wall of her door. A small nightstand was beside her bed and a closet was near the door that led to the bathroom.

She entered the large bathroom and locked the door behind her, as well as the door leading to Malfoy's room and the hallway. So far there had not been any accidents involving the Bathroom between Malfoy and herself since that first day and that was fine by her.

The bathroom itself was a mixture of Silver and gold with a shower, 2 sinks, 2 mirrors, and, of course, a toilet. A huge Jacuzzi bath tub took up the most of the bathroom and was situated in the middle. Eventually, Hermione would invite Ginny, Harry, and Ron over so that they could enjoy the Jacuzzi. Maybe then Ron would treat her better.

She was starting to worry about him. All week he had been different. Something had changed over the summer that made him so jealous and protective and…painful.

Hermione shook her head and decided that now was not the time to think of Ron and that all she wanted to do was enjoy a nice warm shower and relax.

She dropped her towel on the ground and pulled back the shower curtain when…

**

* * *

**

A/N I could be really mean right now and just stop there but because I'm nice and love you guys to death I won't. Plus this chapter is way to short to be ended.

Draco had woken up early that Saturday morning due to the nightmares he had started to have since the dancing incident. They all happened to do with a crying Hermione but he could never figure out was wrong only that in the end she blamed him and was yelling at him.

He lay in his bed staring up at his green ceiling thinking about the past weeks events. His room was an exact duplicate of Hermione's except for the fact that his was green and silver instead of red and gold. Eventually he got up to take a shower and entered into the bathroom. He stripped off his boxers before laying them carefully on the green towel he would use later when he was done.

He turned on the warm water, and eventually he was lulled back to sleep. The water automatically turned off after 15 minutes but Draco remained asleep while leaning against the shower stalls.

He awoke from the sound of a gasp near his face and his shot open, only to find a mortified Hermione staring back at him. His eyes slowly traveled down her body as he took in her beauty. He already knew she was beautiful but now seeing her like this made her look even more perfect. She had amazing curves and had really filled out. She even had a six-pack and not many guys at Hogwarts had that.

He looked up at her eyes in amazement only to find that she two had been checking him out. He slowly started moving towards her and she stared at him in fear of what he would do. Leaning slowly near her and wrapping one arm around her body to grab his towel and boxers he whispered huskily in her ear, "Lets not tell anyone about this. It will be are dirty little secret." She nodded her head as he pulled away, wrapping the green towel around his waist. "Oh and Hermione. You don't look half bad. For a muggleborn that is." Smirking all the while, he left the bathroom, relieving himself from the temptation of making her his.

Hermione stood there staring at the door leading to Draco's room in disbelief. Not only had she stumbled upon him naked, while naked herself, she had checked him out and man did quidditch really pay off. Malfoy was physically fit and if she were being completely honest he was drop dead sexy and could easily understand why pretty much every girl at the school but her wanted him. _Bad Hermione. You have a boyfriend and even though he might not act like one sometimes you are still committed to him and only him. You are not allowed to check out other guys especially Malfoy._

What really shocked her was that Draco didn't insult her once and had even called her Hermione for the first time in 7 years and to top it all off he even said she looked good. Now that she was thinking of being complimented, he hadn't called her mudblood for a while now. Something was up with Malfoy. Ever since the dancing incident he hadn't insulted her once and when he did talk to her he was nice and polite. _What is Malfoy playing at?_

* * *

**A/n Sorry this wasn't as long as the last chapter. I had more added to it but I didn't think it would make sense to put it in.**

**So Hermione caught Malfoy sleeping while in the shower and he gave her a compliment? I wonder what will happen next. Oh wait I do know hee hee hee.**

**Read and review por favor.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione had just finished dressing when there was a loud pounding on the common room door. She gracefully walked out of her room toward the door. She had barely pushed the door when it was forced open, knocking her off her feet. A very angry Ron was glaring down at her. If he was a dragon, there would have been steam coming out of his ears.

He grabbed her wrists and jerked her forward. She felt his eyes roaming her lean body and was terrified of what he might do. She was wearing a long sleeve, dark blue shirt, a short black skirt as well as black flip-flops. The anger in his eyes changed to lust and want. Ron slowly advanced toward her and with every step he took, Hermione stepped back. Soon she was backed against a wall and he was only a foot away. "Ron what happened?" She finally asked timidly.

There was no answer for Ron had crushed his lips angrily against Hermione's, pushing his body right against hers. She tried to push him away but he only growled before continuing the kiss. She felt his hand on the bottom of her shirt slowly lifting it up before she finally kneed him where it hurt.

"Bloody Hell Hermione. What the heck is your problem?" Ron said from his crouched position on the floor.

"You bastard. You come in here all angry and when I ask what's wrong you try to rape me. I…"

"How was I trying to rape you Hermione? All I did was kiss you."

"KISS ME!?!?!?!?! You were lifting up my shirt. Who knows what would have happened if I had let you continue." Ron was back on his feet, towering a few inches above Hermione. Both were red-faced and angry.

"All guys do that to their girlfriends. And afterwards they have this little thing call 'sex'…I thought you loved me Hermione?" Hermione knew where this was going and it wasn't going to affect her decision.

"Ron please listen to me. I do love you but I'm just not ready for that. Please under…"

"NO Hermione if you really loved me you would do this. Every guy I know has had sex with his girlfriend."

"Even Harry and Ginny?" She questioned, trying not to let her anger overwhelm her. Ron furiously shook his head.

"Ginny is too young. Harry wouldn't dare do that to her."

"What about you and Lavender? Did you guys do it?" Ron stayed quiet giving Hermione her answer. "Of course you did. Because Lavender is a slut and you just lurve Lavy. If you want to have sex so badly why don't you go find her?" Hermione yelled. She started to walk back up to her room unable to see his face anymore but was pulled back when he grabbed her wrist.

"Now you listen to me. Yes we did sleep together but you have to understand that we were going out at the…"

"Weasel! Get the heck out of here. Although I absolutely despise Mudbloods with a passion I really don't think Granger wants to see you right now. And frankly neither do I so do everyone a favor and leave." Malfoy drawled from his open bedroom door.

"Why don't you mind your own business ferret. And besides Hermione wants me here, Don't you Hermione?" Ron glared at her.

"Get out Ron. I don't want to see you right now." Hermione glared right back at him, the anger clearly visible in her eyes. Ron's face turned a dark red and he left, slamming the portrait shut.

"Well today has certainly been interesting." Malfoy declared after Ron left.

"Oh just shut up Malfoy." She snapped._ What is up with Malfoy?_

Malfoy sat at on of the common room tables, working on a potions essay that was due in 3 days. Hermione had gone into the dance room and was currently blasting loud music much to his displeasure. He knew she was upset but did she really need the music that loud.

He thought of how just a few hours earlier had had seen her in all her glory and how and hour later he found Weasley trying to rape her. He couldn't deny that he hadn't once thought of doing the same thing but Weasley had no right to hurt Hermione. He didn't deserve her in the first place but then again neither did Draco.

It was hard seeing the girl he loved with someone like weasel-bee. He wanted to go to her right now and tell her that he loved her but he knew that if he did, it would only make matters worse.

He heard a new song come on, much louder then the last and got up to tell her to turn it down. Quietly opening the door, he cautiously walked in. Hermione was sitting in the middle of the dance floor, books surrounding her, writing furiously on the parchment perched on her lap. He honestly thought she looked utterly adorable, but stopped at the realization that he had been nice to her a lot lately. Too nice for his liking. With that in mind, he chose his next words carefully.

"Hey Granger, Do you mind turning that horrible screeching you call music down. Some of us would rather not be deaf at a young age." Hermione looked up at him with hard, warm chocolate brown eyes that seemed to draw him into the very depths of them.

"Shove off ferret." Was all she said before turning back to her work. "We have a meeting with the prefects in 30 min." She added nonchalantly as if nothing was going on. He knew he had to say something mean and horrible back but he just couldn't think of anything harsh when he was looking into her beautiful brown eyes. _Okay Draco, get a hold of yourself. You are not going to turn into a love sick puppy._

"I already knew that Mudblood. Jeez you're as stupid as that oaf Hagrid." It was the only harsh thing he could think of at the time.

"Oh and here I was thinking you were going soft, glad I was wrong about that." Her response was quick and spiteful, and absolutely brilliantly hurtful. _God I love you_. He left after that, knowing full well that if he had stayed he would've said something he would later regret. Thankfully, Hermione did in fact turn the music down and he was finally able to finish my homework.

Hermione's Pov

"I think we should do a costume ball. We should make it a masked ball." Plans for the upcoming Halloween ball weren't getting far. Some people wanted a masked ball others wanted a costume, and a few didn't really care.

"All right, we are going to have a vote on what type of ball we want." I said from the front of the room. "Everyone who wants a costume ball raise your hands…all right that's 10 votes. Who thinks we should do a masked ball…okay that's 12. Now, who honestly doesn't care what we do…okay that 6. So we will be having a masked ball." There were a few groans and a couple cheers.

"Now that, that has been taken care of, let's discuss our next big issue. We need people in charge of music, decorations, Advertisement and entertainment. Draco and I will cover the music. Seventh years can be in charge of decorations, sixth years can work on the entertainment, and fifth years you'll be in charge of advertising the ball. Questions, comments, concerns?" Hermione waited to see if anyone would speak up. "Good meeting adjourned." Hermione watched as the crowd of prefects mingled with others as they left for their respected houses. She quickly gathered up her stuff and left noting that Draco, who hadn't helped in any way shape or form, had stayed seated in his seat against the back wall where he had stationed himself when he got there.

A/N Wow it has been a while since I have posted something but I promise to start writing more again. I already have the next chapter written but I have to get 10 reviews before I post.

Can't wait to hear what you say so please R&R.


	7. Chapter 6

I Know I said that I wouldn't post until I had received 10 reviews but I just couldn't wait any longer and I just had to submit before I went Crazy.

I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed so far.

Crescent moon: thanks for being the first to review last chapter and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Alex-kittie: Its natural to want more so don't worry you don't have a problem. :)

unicorngirl14: yes he is. You'll see why in later chapters.

Nikki-4: You'll just have to wait and see.

LadyBookworm80: thanks for pointing out my mathematical error in that last chapter. Maybe I shouldn't be a business major after all. :)

So without further ado...

* * *

Hermione hadn't talked to Ron in a week. She wasn't even sure if they were going out anymore but was to prideful to ask Ron if they were. Harry of course kept trying to ease the tension between the pair but as usual was unsuccessful on the matter. It reminded him alot of their third year together and he hoped that it would not get so bad.

Classes, head duties, and dancing had kept Hermione busy through out the week. She had incorporated dance into a part of her daily schedule instead of a morning run, so that she could remain fit. Sometimes, when coming out of the mini library she had discovered behind one of the doors late at night, she would hear music from the first door and would peek in only to find Draco dancing which was a weird sight indeed. In those moments, Draco actually seemed human and not bitter, angry or malicious like he was towards everyone else.

A few minutes before their next meeting with the prefects, Draco and Hermione sat on the dance floor going through the many CD's they had trying to figure what to play at the ball. "Why do i have to do this? I'm a pure blood and therefore shouldn't be subjugated to do a servants work." Draco complained for the umpteenth time in the past 5 minutes. He was only doing it to get a rise out of Hermione but so far was unsuccessful in the matter. "Why are we going through muggle music anyway. We are wizards therefore we should choose music played by wizards."

"For the last time Malfoy, we are playing both wizard and non-wizard music. Why? because face it, muggle music is way better." Hermione stated. She and Draco had already discussed this matter twice all ready and apparently weren't finished with it. "Now if you are done complaining, we have a meeting to attend. And this time you will help." her voice had an authoritative tone to it that said 'If you dare go against me you will be sorry'. She got up and left the dance room, leaving a bemused Draco behind.

* * *

The prefect meeting, so far had been a success. The different groups had gotten together and had worked on their different tasks. There was a minor problem between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins but that was resolved quickly. Hermione had promised Draco that if he started to participate and help in the meetings she would finish up with the music.

As Hermione and Draco went around helping the groups. Ron was having a whispered argument with Lavendor. "Lave you know I love you but my parents expect me to marry Hermione and i can't go against there wishes especially since Fred died."

"You are your own person. You don't have to listen to your parents anymore. Your an Adult. Sometimes I think you are just using me for sex.

"Oh Lavey. You know I love you. Your the only one who understands how i feel. I promise that we will be together eventually but right now we'll have to keep sneaking around"

"What about Hermione? Don't you love her? Aren't you having sex with her?"

Ron laughed at the comment. "Sex with that prude? Heck no and I don't love her. I mean at one time I thought I did but I was wrong. The only thing she's good for is homework."

"Ron, Lavendor would you care to help us or would you rather do this by yourself." Blaise drawled in a bored voice. The pair turned bright red and immediately joined the group. Hermione stopped by the group to see if they needed any help and stole a glance in Ron's direction.

It was weird not talking to him. They had some classes together and the same friends. Hermione had forgiven Ron and didn't like them fighting but she couldn't figure out to tell him along with the fact they obviously needed to talk about.

* * *

Hermione's pov

I still hadn't figured out what to say. It was difficult to say the least. For being the brightest witch of my age, I sure was lacking in the guy and saying sorry departments. Now it was Tuesday and I was furiously stirring the boiling potion in front of me. Potions was a little tougher since I was taking an advanced potion and was using it for medicine and other such devices. There were only a few other students in my class with of course Draco Malfoy. When i had found out that he wanted to be a healer, I had a hard time holding back a laugh. He was now in all of my classes and most of the times it seemed like I was with him 24/7. Things were different this year between the two of us. Over the weekend the two of us talked and came to an agreement of sorts. We had to be some what civil towards each other if we planned on finishing up the school year. We weren't nice all the time but it was a huge improvement and it made things alot easier when performing head duties and completing assignments.

I sighed over my cauldron, what was I going to say to Ron?

* * *

A/N Its a short chapter only because I didn't think it needed more.

Since I only received 5 reviews last chapter I have decided that no matter how long it takes I will wait till I receive 6 reviews for this chapter. So for all those readers out there who just read and don't review, you better step up. Please? For those who do review and have reviewed my story in the past thank you and I appreciate it.

I just got a job recently and so I don't really have much time to write between work and figuring out what classes I needed to take and what not but I will try to finish the next chapter soon so that when I receive my minimum requirement for reviews.

Can't wait to read your feedback.

-Elizabeth


End file.
